Episode 7616 (15th September 2016)
Plot David and Tracy are barely speaking and Leyla encourages them to make up. Vanessa informs them Frank has been charged, and will be moved to prison in a few hours. Tracy feels guilty when Vanessa appologises for bringing Frank to the village. The Dingles manage to raise £1,000 for Belle's care, but Lisa wonders how they'll manage to raise the additional £4,000 for the first week in four hours. Zak, Chas and Charity try to make Lisa face up to the reality that they can't afford to send Belle to the home in Manchester reminding her the mental health facility in Surrey is one of the best in the country, and it's free. Megan's holds a wedding cake tasting session with Tracy and David, who're still barely speaking. Carly asks Paddy to make himself scarce so she can spend some time with Marlon. David and Tracy argue about Tracy's lies whilst talking about cake, leaving Megan baffled. Eric finds Tracy crying and questions what's wrong. She explains that Frank didn't steal his bankcard, she planted it to get rid of him. Tracy insists she wants to come clean, but she could be charged if she does. Eric calls the police. Charity suggests she rob and lorry full of gadgets to get the money, but Lisa refuses to allow Charity to do it with her on parole. Lachlan calls round to Wishing Well and asks about Belle. He suggest he could give the Dingles the money to cover the cost of Belle's care. Priya hold an open day at The Mill, and Jai introduces Priya to Stella, a structural engineer who he's been talking to. Eric tells Tracy that no police are coming for her, as he told the police he made a mistake. Tracy can't believe Eric saved her from the police, and insists he isn't worried about David marrying her, he's worried about his son losing her. Frank calls round to see Eric to confront him about his mistake, grabbing him by the lapels, so Tracy admits she planted the card. Frank cannot believe his own daughter hates him enough to send him back to prison and insists despite him not being around for her much, he didn't do anything to deserve that. Stella shows interest in The Mill, but not at the price Priya wants. Priya offers to drop the price by £1,000, but cannot believe it when Stella suggests £70,000. She insists she cannot drop the price by that much and is gobsmacked when Stella explains she'd only be willing to pay £70,000 for The Mill, not £70,000 off the price. Priya orders Stella off her land. Liv asks Adam to hold back the 4x4 and Adam agrees to think about it if Liv looks after the scrapyard whilst he has some lunch. When Adam leaves, Liv climbs on the quad bike. Lachlan asks Chrissie to give Lisa £4,000, but Chrissie insists all their money is in the adventure park, so they don't have any cash right now. Lisa begs, but Chrissie refuses to help. Lisa calls Chrissie selfish, before Chrissie orders Lisa out of Home Farm. Frank nearly spills the truth to Vanessa, but holds back. Vanessa feels guilty for doubting her dad. Lisa hits Chrissie when she says she thinks it's good Belle is away from her, as she couldn't even spot the signs of Belle's breakdown. Lisa hits back that she'd rather have a messed up daughter than a sex offender for a son. As she leaves Home Farm, Lisa eyes up a convertible parked in front of the house. Tracy fears the trouble she'll get into when Frank tells Vanessa and the police the truth. Chas receives a letter from a solicitor confirming Liv inheritance has come through so Adam suggests she put it to good use and let Liv buy the 4x4. Lisa hot-wires the convertible and drives it away, unaware Lachlan has spotted her. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Stella - Chloe Ewart Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception *The Grange - Office *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Home Farm - Living room and grounds *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs room *The Woolpack - Ladies toilets and public bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes